


closer to you

by henriqua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Body Worship, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, in the very sweetest and purest way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqua/pseuds/henriqua
Summary: “Actually,” Yuri says, unable to look Otabek in the eyes. “Can I ask for a present?”“Yeah, of course,” Otabek says and sits down on the bed next to Yuri. He brushes Yuri’s long bangs away so they don’t hide his eyes, getting him to glance up from the mattress. “Anything you want.”





	closer to you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post on tumblr](https://otabekskitten.tumblr.com/post/162406278216/the-first-time-otayuri-see-each-other-naked-maybe) as well as [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rReRtMbQq18).
> 
> [Read on tumblr](https://avaruussade.tumblr.com/post/163763521141/).

The sun is slowly going down, dyeing the city of Almaty in different shades of orange. It’s the second day of Yuri’s four day long vacation at Otabek’s place, and they have spent most of the day kissing.  
  
They’ve shared soft, lazy ones right after waking up; quick ones pressed against the other boy’s smiling lips in front of Almaty’s most famous attractions Otabek took Yuri to see even though it’s not his first time in the city; more heated ones while waiting for their dinner to cook, Yuri’s body trapped between Otabek and the kitchen counter; and slower ones, their tongues exploring the other boy’s mouth, small sighs and gasps breathed out in between.  
  
Usually Yuri gets bored of things quickly, but no matter how many times they kiss, Yuri knows he could never have enough of kissing his boyfriend. No matter how many times Otabek pulls him closer and kisses him with a smile, Yuri can’t imagine getting bored of him.  
  
But Yuri has to admit that sometimes he wishes for more.

Sure, when they manage to find a couple of free days for each other from their busy schedules, it’s hard for them to keep their hands off of each other. They hug and cuddle endlessly, they kiss until they’re out of breath, and they share a bed at night with their arms around each other’s waists (on most nights Otabek sleeps shirtless, and even though Yuri tries to hide his blushing face, he knows Otabek isn’t fooled).  
  
And that’s the problem - Otabek sees Yuri’s childish reaction and doesn’t want to take their relationship to the next level. To the more  _physical_   level. But, if Yuri is honest with himself, he isn’t sure is he ready for the more physical level even if it was with Otabek. He isn’t ashamed of his body, but the thing is that no one has seen him completely naked, let alone touch him. The thought of Otabek seeing and touching Yuri like that is exhilarating, but it also makes his heart beat nervously faster.  
  
Seeing Otabek like that, without a single piece of clothing, however…  
  
“So, what do you want to do tomorrow?” Otabek’s question interrupts Yuri’s train of thought. They’re lying on the small living room’s couch, Yuri’s head resting on Otabek’s chest, aimless fingers running through his blond hair. There’s a late night movie on the TV, but when Yuri looks up, Otabek’s eyes are on him.  
  
“Something with you,” Yuri says, chuckling at the eye roll Otabek gives to him.  
  
“Let me rephrase: what do you want to do tomorrow with me? It’s a special day.”  
  
“I don’t know about that. It’s just a birthday.”  
  
“You’ll turn 18 only once. It’s nothing but downhill from there,” Otabek jokes. Yuri snorts and tries to focus on the movie when his mind sneakily reminds him of what territory his thoughts were headed to before Otabek opened his mouth.  
  
“What did you do on your 18th birthday?” Yuri asks, drawing circles with his fingertip on Otabek’s knee. “If it’s such an important date.”  
  
“I went out to eat with my friends, and then we watched a horror movie at my place. Halloween, you see,” Otabek says, now creating a clumsy braid on the side of Yuri’s head.  
  
“Then buy me a dinner or something. Nothing too fancy,” Yuri decides, and looks up again when Otabek laughs. He bends down to give Yuri a gentle kiss, his lips in a fond smile.  
  
“Anything you want.”  
  


* * *

  
The restaurant Otabek took Yuri to was a nice one - not too fancy, as he had requested, but not a place they would go to without a special occasion, either. They ended up sharing a dessert, Yuri trying hard not to blush when Otabek kept offering him bites of cake in his own fork.  
  
It’s still too cold to drive around on a motorcycle, and they decide to walk back to Otabek’s place from the restaurant. The sun hasn’t completely set yet, and the day had been surprisingly warm. Otabek reaches for Yuri’s hand after a couple of silent minutes, and Yuri lets him intertwine their fingers.  
  
“You should’ve let me pay at least for something,” Yuri says. The restaurant was an expensive one, after all, and Yuri feels a little bad for Otabek’s wallet.  
  
“I trust you to buy me a dinner on my birthday,” Otabek says with a small smile. “Plus, I didn’t get you an actual present.”  
  
“Because I told you not to,” Yuri reminds, and Otabek hums. He’s caressing the back of Yuri’s hand with his thumb, his warmth making it impossible for the chilly wind to find its way into Yuri’s bones.  
  
They don’t really talk on their short walk to Otabek’s apartment, but Yuri is itching to say  _something_. He  _had_  told Otabek not to get him a present for his birthday, and now he’s wondering would it be too late to ask for a thing he has been wanting for a while.  
  
Yuri doesn’t gather the courage to open his mouth before they reach Otabek’s apartment. It’s not exactly late, and neither of them is feeling particularly tired. Yuri jumps onto Otabek’s bed and lies down taking up as much space as he can, watching from the corner of his eye how Otabek takes off his black button-down. He hangs it on the back of a chair and turns around, looking down at Yuri now only wearing a dark undershirt and tight jeans.  
  
“Do you wanna watch a movie or something? It’s still your birthday,” Otabek says, giving Yuri one of his fond smiles that make Yuri’s heart always beat faster. He bites his lip and sits up, crossing his legs.  
  
“Actually,” Yuri says, unable to look Otabek in the eyes. “Can I ask for a present?”  
  
“Yeah, of course,” Otabek says and sits down on the bed next to Yuri. He brushes Yuri’s long bangs away so they don’t hide his eyes, getting him to glance up from the mattress. “Anything you want.”  
  
Yuri takes a deep breath and tries to calm his nerves by playing with the hem of his shirt. Then he straightens his back and meets Otabek’s eyes properly. “I want to see you. And touch you.”  
  
Otabek blinks. Yuri swears he can hear the gears turning in Otabek’s head, and he tries to swallow the thick feeling of nervousness down when Otabek blinks again. A gentle smile spreads slowly on his lips, and then he cups Yuri’s face and kisses him.  
  
It’s soft, like Otabek’s kisses always are, but this time Yuri can almost taste something new in the way their lips slide against each other. The press of Otabek’s tongue is different, more urgent but still extremely careful. Otabek’s hands are behind Yuri’s neck, pulling him closer, and Yuri lets himself to relax and melt into the touch.  
  
Yuri’s fingers find the hem of Otabek’s shirt and he tugs it tentatively. The kiss is broken and their eyes meet, calmness dancing behind Otabek’s as he gives Yuri an encouraging nod. He lifts his arms when Yuri takes the shirt off and tosses it aside, emerald eyes avoiding his gaze now.  
  
Yuri’s heartbeat is going crazy when he brushes his fingertips against Otabek’s collarbone. He has seen his boyfriend shirtless many times - has been pressed against his chest when sleeping and cuddling, even - but there’s something different in this moment. He presses his palm flat over Otabek’s heart and barely manages to hide his surprised gasp.  
  
His heartbeat matches Yuri’s fast, nervous one.  
  
“Why do you look so surprised?” Otabek laughs, and Yuri raises his gaze.  
  
“I… you’ve been… you are… you have  _experience_ ,” Yuri stammers, dropping his eyes back down when he feels a blush burning at the tips of his ears. Yuri thinks how embarrassing it is to get so worked up over something so simple, but he can’t help it - after all it’s Otabek fucking Altin, the national hero of Kazakhstan, the most attractive person Yuri has ever laid his eyes on, and  _his boyfriend_.  
  
“Experience has nothing to do with nervousness,” Otabek says with a soft laugh. Yuri frowns in confusion.  
  
“Why are you even nervous?”  
  
“Because it’s you,” he says with a serious face. Yuri nods slowly, the words sinking in. He presses his hand harder against Otabek’s chest, taking in the steady yet fast beating of the older man’s heart.  
  
_He_  causes that.  
  
Yuri isn’t even ashamed of the sudden burst of pride he feels. With a small smile on his lips he drags his hand upwards, past Otabek’s collarbones and on his shoulder. Even though Yuri is now the taller one, he’s still scrawny compared to Otabek’s wide shoulders and strong built. He draws random patterns with the tip of his finger on Otabek’s shoulder and down his arm, admiring his biceps and forearm.  
  
Yuri reaches Otabek’s hand and puts his own on top of it, nervously looking up - for a moment he lost himself in creating abstract masterpieces on the tanned skin beneath his fingers. There’s a delicate blush on Otabek’s face, but when his eyes meet Yuri’s, he smiles.  
  
“It’s alright,” he says, as if he could read Yuri’s thoughts. He places his free hand on the side of Yuri’s face and kisses him, wordlessly reminding him that there’s nothing to worry about.  
  
Reminding him that it’s just  _them_ ; it’s just Otabek who loves Yuri unconditionally.  
  
Otabek’s lips find Yuri’s jaw and then his neck, the kisses hot yet tender. Yuri leans into the touches, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of Otabek’s mouth on his skin. Otabek’s hand drop on his waist and simply rests there while he teases Yuri with his teeth, scraping them against his skin but not leaving any marks. Slowly he slides his hand under Yuri’s shirt, his fingertips brushing over Yuri’s hip and lower stomach, and Yuri lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
  
“Is this okay?” Otabek asks, his breathing tickling Yuri’s neck.  
  
“Yeah,” Yuri nods, Otabek’s warm touch actually calming his nerves instead of provoking them even more. “Yeah.”  
  
The hem of Yuri’s sweater rides up with Otabek’s hand as he travels upwards underneath it. Their mouths are only inches apart, both of them too distracted by the other one’s body heat to initiate a kiss. Otabek’s fingers are tapping against Yuri’s ribs, as if counting them, and Yuri can’t stop a shiver going down his spine.  
  
Otabek’s fingers wrap around the hem of Yuri’s sweater and he pulls it over the blond’s head carefully, dropping it to the floor next to his own shirt. Yuri bites the inside of his cheek, trying to control the nervous feeling growing in the bottom of his stomach - Otabek has seen him shirtless before. True, he might not spend as much time without a shirt as Otabek does, but this definitely isn’t the first time, and he shouldn’t be nervous.  
  
The pad of Otabek’s thumb traces Yuri’s left collarbone, dark eyes following its every movement.  
  
“You’re so beautiful.” Yuri knows he was already slightly blushing, but now he can feel it flaring up on his face. Otabek’s sincere expression and tone only make his heart drum faster against his ribs.  
  
“Don’t say things like that,” Yuri mumbles, hiding his embarrassed face in the junction between Otabek’s neck and shoulder.  
  
“Like what?” Otabek asks and runs a hand through Yuri’s hair.  
  
“Like… like  _that_. You know.”  
  
“I’m only being honest,” Otabek laughs and leans back so their eyes can meet. “You know I would never lie to you.” He brushes Yuri’s long bangs behind his ear to see both of his eyes. Otabek looks like he’s about to say something that will make the blush on Yuri’s face deeper, so the younger man shuts him up with a kiss.  
  
Otabek’s undercut feels smooth underneath Yuri’s fingertips (he had helped Otabek shave it a couple days ago, terribly afraid he’d ruin it somehow). He puts his hands behind Otabek’s neck and pulls him closer, skillfully climbing on his lap without breaking the kiss. Otabek’s lips are soft like velvet and determined as ever, just like the hands he puts on Yuri’s shoulders before pushing him down on the mattress.  
  
Yuri lets out a little yelp of surprise that turns into a sigh when Otabek’s hot mouth finds his neck again. He’s on top of Yuri, steady fingers mapping every inch of Yuri’s upper body. He closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Otabek kissing and softly biting his way down on his chest.  
  
Otabek runs his tongue over Yuri’s nipple, and the unintended sound leaving Yuri’s mouth is something between a whine and a whimper. He bites his lip to keep his voice down and covers his face with his hands so Otabek can’t read his expression.  
  
“Hey,” Otabek says, his voice so incredibly gentle Yuri feels like crying. The weight of Otabek sitting astride on top of him is comforting, and Yuri doesn’t try to fight when Otabek takes him by the wrists, guiding his hands away from his face. “Are you alright?”  
  
Yuri’s face is still burning, the blush spreading down on his neck and chest, but underneath it all the insecurity he feels is nearly crushing. Otabek’s hold of his arms is loose, and Yuri rests one hand on the side of Otabek’s face. He caresses Otabek’s cheek with his thumb, trying to get his thoughts in order. “I’m nervous.”  
  
“It’s alright. We won’t do anything you don’t want to do,” Otabek assures. Yuri frowns slightly at his calm tone, perplexed.  
  
“But– I don’t want you to think I led you on, or something.”  
  
“I would never think that,” Otabek laughs, shaking his head. “Let’s do things at your pace, okay?”  
  
“But–”  
  
“We have time.” Otabek turns his head to place a kiss on Yuri’s palm that’s still resting on the side of his face. Yuri nods slowly and drops his hand down, following the tendons on Otabek’s neck with his fingertips. He spreads his hand flat on the center of Otabek’s chest, the firm muscle and tanned skin hot to touch.  
  
“Kiss me?” Yuri’s words come out as a silence question instead of a firm command, but Otabek is happy to grant his wish anyway. He shifts on top of Yuri and presses their chests together, skin against skin, hearts beating in the same rhythm. Otabek slides his hands into Yuri’s hair, their tongues finding each other, breathy gasps filling the air around them.  
  
Yuri drags his short nails along Otabek’s sides, swallowing the content sound Otabek moans into his mouth at the feeling. He reaches the waistband of the tight jeans the older man has on and with teasing fingers finds the button.  
  
He remembers clearly what Otabek just said about them having time, but the craving of seeing and touching more of Otabek’s body, no matter how briefly, is still there.  
  
“Yura–”  
  
“I want to be like this with no clothes between us,” Yuri mumbles quickly, surprised Otabek actually understands the whole sentence. He’s not sure where the words came from, but saying what he honestly feels has always been one of Yuri’s strengths (or weaknesses).  
  
There’s a haste kiss pressed on his lips and then Otabek stands up next to the bed. Yuri watches with sharp eyes how he undoes the button of his jeans and pulls the zipper down, getting out of the pants as if Yuri wasn’t even there. The muscles of his legs are finely toned, as expected from a professional figure skater, long and lean like the rest of his body.  
  
Yuri also gets a better look at Otabek’s upper body now, his eyes wandering to the older man’s abs and broad chest. His stomach is flat and his hipbones look sharp, but in a way that makes Yuri feel slightly hotter on the bed. He can see the outline of Otabek’s half-hard dick in his boxers, the curve of it against the black fabric seemingly the only thing Otabek is ashamed of.  
  
Yuri reaches his hand out and Otabek takes it, not letting go when he climbs back on top of the blond. Yuri pulls him into another kiss, hoping it will swipe the uneasy expression off from Otabek’s face. To his relief Otabek melts into the kiss, the press of his lips against Yuri’s so perfect and familiar it feels safe - a little bit like home.  
  
Otabek breaks the kiss to look Yuri deep in the eyes when his hands find the button of the blond’s jeans. The expression on his face is serious, almost concerned, and Yuri fights against the need to roll his eyes.  
  
“You know, if you don’t want to–”  
  
“Shut up and help me out of these,” Yuri interrupts his boyfriend and unbuttons the pants himself. A smile tugs at the corners of Otabek’s mouth, and he does as he’s told, careful but steady hands getting Yuri out of the jeans. He drops them on the floor and sits back, straddling Yuri’s thighs.  
  
Yuri knows he’s at least as turned on as Otabek is, and now both of them can also see it clearly. Otabek, however, doesn’t say anything. He only blinks slowly, his eyes roaming on Yuri’s body while he leaves behind gentle touches that almost set Yuri’s skin on fire - a brush of fingertips on his arm, palm flat right over his heart, an idle circle drawn on his left hipbone.  
  
Yuri can’t tear his eyes away from Otabek’s face, the calm and fond expression making it hard for Yuri to believe the older man is looking at  _him_  and not some model or actor posing in the pages of those fashion magazines Otabek has lying around the apartment.  
  
“Beka…,” Yuri’s voice come out as a silent moan when Otabek places a hand on his lower stomach. The call of his name seems to snap Otabek out of his own bubble, and his eyes flicker up to look at his boyfriend who has already covered his mouth with his hands to keep the noises down.  
  
“Yura–”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Yuri says as he lowers his hands, the tips of his ears burning. His body and senses are reacting against his mind, working on overdrive. He’s hard in his underwear, and Otabek’s piercing eyes and almost teasing, brief touches only arouse him more.  
  
“Don’t be,” Otabek assures with a small smile, leaning down to press a kiss on Yuri’s forehead. He keeps peppering small kisses all over Yuri’s face: on his cheeks, on the corner of his mouth, on his jaw and on the tip of his nose. Another light kiss on Yuri’s lips, and then Otabek looks at him with a sparkle in his eyes. “Do you wanna leave it, or do you want me to do something about it?”  
  
There’s no tease or pressure in Otabek’s tone. Yuri knows by now that Otabek would never want to hurt him or cross his boundaries, and he puts Yuri first even when he should be thinking of himself - and that only makes Yuri want to press his naked body against Otabek’s even more.  
  
“Touch me. It’s alright,” Yuri adds when a hint of hesitation flashes through Otabek’s eyes. He emphasizes his words by grinding his hips against Otabek, the feeling making both of them gasp in sudden pleasure. Yuri’s whole body is hot, the intoxicating heat encouraging him to rock his hips against Otabek again.  
  
This time Otabek meets him halfway, the press of their clothed erections against each other doubling Yuri’s pleasure. He moans, not even trying to bite it back, and the content sound Otabek lets out makes Yuri greedy to hear more. He strips out of his underwear, kind of awkwardly considering he’s lying down the whole time, too nervous to look Otabek into the eyes. There’s an excited squeeze in Yuri’s chest when Otabek follows his example, somehow getting out of his last piece of clothing without standing up.  
  
For a moment they just look at each other, both blushing and slightly out of breath. Otabek’s fingertips brush against Yuri’s shoulder, sending a shiver down the blond’s back. The hand settles on the side of Yuri’s face and then Otabek kisses him, deep and long. It chases all the tension out of Yuri’s body, and he crosses his hands behind Otabek’s neck, pulling him closer.  
  
When Otabek grinds his hips down in the middle of their kiss, Yuri whimpers into his mouth. The feeling is different now without any clothes between them, good in a way Yuri could never explain with words.  
  
“You’re so beautiful, Yura. So, so beautiful, even like this,” Otabek compliments him in between kisses and the steady movements of his hips, the friction and whispered words making it harder and harder for Yuri to think straight. He’s leaking heavily despite the fact Otabek hasn’t really touched him yet, and the kisses the older man keep pressing on his neck have turned more teeth than lips, making him moan helplessly.  
  
Otabek wraps his fingers around both of them, and just a few firm strokes are enough for Yuri. Their lips find each other, and Yuri’s mind is too blank to fully register the whines and sighs leaving Otabek’s mouth when he gets pushed over the edge as well.  
  
Yuri runs his hand through Otabek’s dark hair, his erratic breaths of air tickling Yuri’s neck. Their chests are pressed together, hearts sharing a rhythm. Yuri feels exhausted yet euphoric; his limbs and head are heavy, but Otabek lies there against him, a lazy smile forming on his lips. He shifts to get up from where he basically collapsed on top of Yuri, but the blond quickly grabs his arm.  
  
“Don’t go.”  
  
“We need to clean up. It’s getting disgusting.”  
  
“Just a minute more?” Otabek shakes his head in disbelief, but doesn’t try to move anymore. Yuri hums happily, fingers still tangled in his boyfriend’s hair. They stay like that for more than a minute, but Yuri doesn’t say anything; instead he closes his eyes and listens how Otabek’s breathing turns steadier.  
  
“Yura?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Happy birthday, angel.” Yuri groans and manages to gather enough strength to slap Otabek’s arm when his shoulders start to shake in laughter.  
  
“When will you stop saying those embarrassing things?” Yuri asks, only half serious. Yes, he might like the compliments and pet names Otabek loves to throw around as much as he can, but Yuri has a  _reputation_  (even though Otabek sees right through him, has always seen).  
  
Otabek looks up at him, his face in a fond expression that always makes Yuri’s heart do backflips. “When I get tired of seeing how they make you blush. So never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this? [Read more on my writing blog!](http://avaruussade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
